


Argus and Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fluff, Gen, drabble(ish), nerds being idiots, phoenix rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari is called on by Feather Hawk to save the world. </p><p> </p><p>and looking back, this fic isn't that great (actually, it's terrible), but i'm leaving it up anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argus and Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i wanted to get back into writing, and decided to write about two nerds playing dress-up.

After a day at archery practice, Yukari’s never really sure what to expect when walking into the dorm. But there Hamuko was, dressed like what seemed to be a character from Featherman. Feather Hawk, probably.

“Feather Argus!” Hamuko yelled, pointing at Yukari, “Join me and we can rid the world of evil!”

“You should really listen to yourself right now,” Yukari sighed as she headed for the stairs. She glanced at Hamuko's outfit. “Aren’t those Akihiko-senpai’s?”

“Nope, these are a part of my suit!” Hamuko leapt from atop the couch and ran after Yukari.

“Uh, sure. Okay.” Yukari scratched her head, “Why are you dressed like _that_ anyways? I thought you had all the best costumes. Somewhere.”

The other girl stared her baggy sweater vest and the ratty cloak that served as her cape.  “That’s not important right now, what is important is that we bring evil to justice!”

“No thanks.” Yukari unlocked the door to her room and went inside.

“Please,” Hamuko whispered, slipping through the doorway, “I’m so bored.”

Yukari set down her archery gear by the end of her bed, “No way. I wouldn’t be caught dead playing make-believe as a Phoenix Ranger.” (But it _did_ sound a little interesting.)

“C’mon, you can be Pink Argus. Your favorite character.”  Hamuko pleaded.

Yukari froze. “How do you know that?”

The Phoenix Ranger grinned mischievously, “A certain senpai asked me to investigate the command room, and there might have been a short video for me to watch. A video I could’ve recorded on something else.” She held up her cellphone.

Yukari gasped, “You’re terrible!”

”I’m just doing what I have to, Feather Pink. So, care to join me?”

“F-fine…” Yukari grumbled (even if she was just a _little_ happy that she was cornered into this), “Just don’t show that video to anyone, okay?”

“You have my word.” Hamuko promised, making her way to Yukari’s closet. “Now let’s see what we can ‘equip’ you with.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We have you now, Merlion!”

“Prepare for justice!”

Yukari and Hamuko sprang from behind the couch, launching an all-out-attack on an unsuspecting Koromaru.

“Go Pink Argus!” Hamuko shouted.

“Alright!” Yukari smirked, “Ultimate Arrow!”

“Grr?”

In that moment, the doorknob clicked, and in came Akihiko and Shinjiro, who were engaged in one of their usual squabbles. But the sight of the two Phoenix Rangers was enough to end it immediately.

“Is that my sweater?” Akihiko asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Aki.” Hamuko answered defiantly.

“What the hell are you two doing with Koromaru?” Shinjiro questioned.

“You don’t need to know, Senpai.” Yukari muttered. She had a feeling this would happen, but she never would’ve been prepared for what happened next:

"Take care of Merlion for me, Yuka! I can handle these Minionlings myself!" Hamuko grinned wildly and tackled both Shinjiro and Akihiko.

“H-hey!” "Cut it out!"

"Go Yukari!"

“Yeah… no. I think I’ve had enough. I'm, uh, I’m gonna head back up to my room. Cya.” Yukari turned and sprinted upstairs.

“Damn it, Feather Pink!” Hamuko screamed.

"Can you get off of us now?" Akihiko asked after a small pause. He hesitated before adding, "Not that I mind, of course."

"You're such an idiot," Shinjiro mumbled.


End file.
